Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition!
Audition Chronology''' ---- Previous: "Mirai Shoujo" Audition (2013)]] Morning Musume '14 Audition! (モーニング娘。'14 ＜黄金＞オーディション！) is the second Morning Musume 12th generation auditions. It was announced on March 15, 2014 at the 2014 spring tour.Tsunku. "「モーニング娘。'14 ＜黄金＞オーディション！」開催決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013-03-15. The winner(s) of the audition will receive lessons and be able to participate in fall 2014 events, and will become full member(s) in 2015. Girls who fail the audition may have the opportunity to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei, receiving free training. Audition Details *'Application Requirements:' *#Female, Minimum of age 10 and maximum of 17 years of age by March 31, 2014. *#Must not currently be under contract with any agencies. *#Must have consent from legal guardian if under age. *'Application Deadline:' May 11, 2014 *'Total Applicants:' 8,000+ Auditionees *'Training Camp Choreographer:' YOSHIKO (Morning Musume's Choreographer) *'Training Camp Singing Teacher:' Marron *'Broadcast:' On Hello! Project Station Audition Process First Round The application deadline was May 11, 2014. Second Round The second round started on May 12th. Each girl's profile were viewed by Tsunku, who then arbitrarily selected the ones he wanted to go onto the third round. All the candidates were interviewed as well. On July 7, it was announced on the audition website that the second round was finished and continuing candidates would be contacted directly. Third Round On July 19, the candidates gathered in Tokyo for further screening. From there, they were selected, and invited to the training camp. Kenshuusei joined in this round. *In this round the girls had to: *#Show a special skill. *#Dance TBA. *#Give a performance to the rhythm of Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe. *#Sing song of their choice. Fourth Round The fourth round began in mid August and concluded on August 24th. The finalists were taken to a training camp from where they received dance and vocal lessons, individually recorded Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa and danced to Seishun Beat wa 16 in a group in front of Tsunku and the dance teacher. :9 girls were chosen to participate in the fourth round. They include: *Ogata Haruna (尾形春水), 15 *Nonaka Miki (野中美希), 14 *Tanimoto Ami (谷本安美), 14 *Shimamura Uta (島村嬉唄), 14 *Ozeki Mai (小関舞), 12 Results The winners of the Golden Auditions have been chosen and were revealed on September 30 at Nippon Budokan:"モーニング娘。'14、新メンバーお披露目は9月30日の日本武道館公演" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2014-09-14. *Ogata Haruna *Nonaka Miki The following Hello Pro Kenshuusei members were selected to join Morning Musume as 12th generation members alongside the audition winners: *Makino Maria *Haga Akane Video Messages from Tsunku and Members File:モー娘。12期メンバーをお披露目|Winners File:モーニング娘。14の黄金ゴールデンオーディションの募集期間は5月11日まで！|Announcement File:サプライズ発表も！モーニング娘。’14 誕生17周年記念イベント「18年目もいきまっしょい！」-0|Comments by Members Comments by Tsunku and Members Trivia *The audition was not limited to Japan, girls from different nationalities were allowed to audition. *People who participated in the auditions but failed include Kamikokuryo Moe, Tanimoto Ami, Morito Chisaki, Shimamura Uta, Asakura Kiki and Ozeki Mai. **Morito, Shimamura and Ozeki were later selected to join Country Girls. **Asakura and Tanimoto were later added to Hello Pro Kenshuusei and both became members of Tsubaki Factory in April 2015. **Kamikokuryo Moe later participated in 2015 ANGERME Shin Member Audition and won. Gallery O0600033713099529872png.jpg|Ogata Haruna in 2nd round Nnnn655png.jpg|Nonaka Miki in 2nd round Nn44png.jpg|Nonaka Miki in 2nd round UTrf1Jvl.jpg|Ogata Haruna in 3rd round Ogata33433png.jpg|Ogata Haruna in 3rd round Non676png.jpg|Nonaka Miki in 3rd round 201410162153391f7.jpg|Nonaka Miki in 3rd round 9finalistspng.jpg|9 Finalists O0600033713099575643png.jpg|9 Finalists CKSm5IZl.jpg|Nonaka Miki in training camp Non55png.jpg|Nonaka Miki in training camp Nonn4433png.jpg|Nonaka Miki in training camp Ogata Haruna333png.jpg|Ogata Haruna in training camp O0600033713099540359png.jpg|Ogata Haruna in training camp Og3433png.jpg|Ogata Haruna in training camp B0jTIUACEAAE1a7.jpg large.jpeg|Ogata Haruna B0jTIv1CYAAIziR.jpg|Ogata Haruna B0jTI-vCIAA3-Xp.jpg large.jpeg|Nonaka Miki MKUjqx9l.jpg|Nonaka Miki and Ogata Haruna PjDWjXol.jpg|Nonaka Miki and Ogata Haruna EMHcZ5ml.jpg|Nonaka Miki and Ogata Haruna References External Links *Audition website *Official Announcements: Hello! Project, Tsunku's Blog Category:2014 Auditions Category:Morning Musume Auditions Category:12th Generation